


the forbidden dust bath

by halfeatensock



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kylo Hen (AU where everything is the same except Kylo Ren is a chicken) - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatensock/pseuds/halfeatensock
Summary: it was so hard to do something that Grandfather wouldn't approve of.it was so hardnotto do it, too.





	the forbidden dust bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts), [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts), [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts), [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



Grandfather understood the darkness in Kylo Hen's soul. He understood everything Kylo needed. It didn't matter that Kylo was a chicken, and Grandfather had been a human. Their diferences didn't matter in the face of their allegiance to the Dark Side.

They'd never actually spoken, but Kylo was sure of it. He could feel it in the Force. Probably. That's probably what that feeling in the Force was. Definitely not his dad yelling at him from beyond the grave.

There was just one thing Grandfather didn't understand.

_Sand._

He was on a mission, Kylo reminded himself. He had a job to do. But he also had a desert to cross, and the sun was hot on the feathers he'd tried to dye black and now they were going all sticky, and there was _so much sand_. He could roll in it. He could roll in hit for hours. He could pedal his feet through it. He could even nibble on some of it and lay the most rock-hard eggs of his life and pelt them at Hux's head when they got back home.

Grandfather wouldn't approve.

Grandfather wasn't here.

Kylo clenched his feet in the sand and took a deep breath. Five minutes wouldn't delay the mission. For five minutes he could keep his thoughts quiet, surely. Grandfather didn't need to know.

He scratched his claws through the sand. He kicked up a few long scratches behind him, and felt more grains of sand rolling in. For a moment, he thought he could still walk away.

Then he threw himself down in the sandy hollow, fluffed his wings until there was sand under every feather, scratching his skin and scrubbing him clean, and kicked up a sand cloud like his life depended on it.

It was shameful.

It was ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Kylo Hen lays eggs. Yes, he's still 'he'. It's Kylo HEN not Kylo COCKEREL. fight me.


End file.
